


Can you Hold Something for Me, Please?

by UkeBaby



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, otp prompt, relationship start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeBaby/pseuds/UkeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an OTP Prompt on Tumblr, Rin and Haru typically take walks, which is always normal for them. But what happens when Haru asks Rin to hold something for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you Hold Something for Me, Please?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Please forgive the length of it, I realize it isn't that long, but it's cute, right? Please give criticism so I can improve my writing!

They were just taking a walk. There was nothing weird about that.

"Hey, Rin." Haru took a glance over at his rival.

"Huh?" Rin only muttered that as a response.

"Can you hold something for me?" Haru asked, pausing his walking.

"Sure." And a nod. And as Haru reached his hand out, he intertwined their fingers.

"Thanks." He said. Rin stared in shock.

"What?! Why are you holding my hand?" Rin questioned, feeling his face heat up a bit.

"I asked if you could hold something for me. You said yes." Haru said simply.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I'd end up holding your hand! That's unnatural!" Rin stated.

"Rin."

"What?"

"I like you."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Nanase, why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not. I'm telling you how I feel." Well, that sure made Rin stop talking. He was about to state another remark.

"How you _feel?_ So you're telling me that you like me?" He asked.

"Yes." Haru nodded. Rin let out a sigh, and awkwardly scratched the back of his head with a free hand.

"I... Sorta like you too... Don't laugh!" Rin subconsciously squeezed Haru's hand. Lightly.

"Fine, we can give this a try." He mumbled.

"Rin."

"What now?"

"I love you."

"Don't rush things, Nanase!"


End file.
